Blessings
by ThirdCharm01
Summary: MN. This is another piece in the “Teenager” series. It is set before “Marcus’s Miracle” and is an answer to Lady Q’s 2006 Birthday Challenge. Can you guess how many words were on the Challenge list?


Title: Blessings

Author: Third Charm

Fandom: Babylon 5

Pairings: Marcus/Neroon

Story Type: Family Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Babylon 5 and all subsequent major characters, plots, and ideas are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Inc. and Warner Brothers. The following story was written only for the purposes of entertainment. No income had been made.

Warnings: Very AU, slash, mpreg.

Spoilers: You name it; it's in there.

Summary: This is another piece in the "Teenager" series. It is set before "Marcus's Miracle" and is an answer to Lady Q's 2006 Birthday Challenge. Can you guess how many words were on the Challenge list?

Acknowledgments: I must thank ckl for taking the time to beta read this story.

Author's Notes: One Earth year equals 0.74 Minbari cycles. Also, the Minbari words and phrases were found at the "JumpNow" website in John Hightower's Minbari dictionary, though not all may be direct translations.

* * *

Blessings

By Minbari standards, it was a lovely night. It wasn't too warm or too cold, but a perfect night in which to enjoy all the pleasures one's lover had to offer. On the other hand, by Human standards, the night was crisp and cool. It was the type of weather perfect for curling up before a fire with glass of warm, mulled wine and one's lover. It was a perfect night for enjoying the warmth and companionship to be found in the arms of one's lover.

It was also a very special night. This night marked both an anniversary of a birth and an anniversary of a marriage. It marked the anniversary of the Human Ranger Marcus Cole's birth as well as the anniversary of his marriage to _Satai Na_ (First Ruler) Neroon, leader of the Minbari Federation. And due to this latest news, news that had just been received by the two, this was a sacred night. It was truly a blessed night, the memory of which both men would cherish for all of their days.

The two men for whom this night was so special were nowhere that was easily found. They were curled up on a picnic rug the had been set beneath an ancient tree in the most secluded part of Neroon's Family's private gardens. They were in a real life "Secret Garden", the existence of which was only known to Neroon, his paternal grandmother and her most trusted gardener; and now Marcus as well. They had wanted to be alone during this special time and had literally ducked out of the dinner party that their friends and family had thrown for them. After ducking out of the crush, they'd sneaked into the well-guarded kitchen, packed a light picnic supper, snuck into the storage rooms for the picnic rug and other accouterments and then made their way to their favorite spot.

After they'd arrived, Neroon proceeded to spoil his mate silly. The _Satai _personally set up the picnic area; he refused to let Marcus lift a finger to do anything. Neroon then sat down on the pillows set on the rug, pulled his chuckling love down into his lap and started to teasingly hand feed his Marcus the light fare they'd packed for their supper. When Marcus had laughingly rebelled at all the pampering, Neroon had stated that, as Marcus's _mala_ (spouse), it was his right to pamper him and to make their private party as enjoyable as possible for Marcus. Marcus had blushed at the innuendo in his husband's voice and acquiesced, knowing that is time alone was one of Neroon's gifts to him.

After they'd finished eating, they cuddled together beneath the canopy of the ancient tree and enjoyed the fresh scents and the silence of the night. Marcus was wrapped in both his and Neroon's cloaks and still seated in his husband's lap. A blanket had also been thrown over his legs because the overprotective _Satai_ was terrified of Marcus taking a chill, especially now. Their self-made bower was lit by the stars above and by the soft candle light of the one candle lantern that Neroon had packed.

Marcus looked around in contentment. The flickering candlelight and the alien night blooms made it a surreal scene. The scenery around him made Marcus almost believe that it had all been pulled right out of an old Earth fairy tale. Marcus shook his had and sighed at his own fanciful thoughts as he burrowed further into his husband's embrace.

Neroon smiled softly and hugged his _mala _a bit tighter as he felt Marcus move even closer to him. The Warrior was content; he was more than content. The _Satai_ had never thought that he could ever be as happy as he was this moment. To him, this was the most perfect moment that he had ever experienced in his life.

Neroon brushed a soft kiss against the forehead of his love before he whispered out, "Are you happy, my own?"

Marcus sighed. "So many blessings, Neroon, so many blessings and all marked by one night," Marcus sighed again and went on with a light chuckle, "You know that I am happy, beloved. In fact, I never thought that I could be this happy in my life. I feel as if my life is perfect now."

Neroon chuckled as well. "Ah, but that perfection, it won't last, my love. You know that the fools will ask you to take up your role as _Shai Alyt_ (Caste Leader) now that you've proven yourself worthy of the Warrior Caste. You well know that as my mate, it is both your right and your duty. And with that title will come all the politics, paperwork and migraines. Believe me, I know," he teased.

Marcus groaned and playfully swatted his mate for bringing the dreaded subject up. "Won't they at least wait until after the baby is born?" Marcus asked in all seriousness, hoping that the Minbari tradition of seclusion during pregnancy would delay his date with destiny and allow him to stay a simple Ranger just a bit longer.

Neroon sighed. "No love, once word spreads that you do indeed carry our child, the Caste Council will insist on it. They will be even more insistent once they learn exactly how great a risk you have taken to fulfill our laws and customs."

Neroon hugged his now disappointed husband even closer and went on, "But know this love, I will insist that we go into seclusion as soon as possible. I will see to it that we are in seclusion almost the minute after you are invested, and if the old busybodies have a problem with that, they can take it up with me!" Neroon chuckled again. "Or, if they are really feeling suicidal, with Delenn."

Marcus outright laughed at his love's words. "No, Neroon, they'll be having to take it up with John. Delenn told me yesterday that Steven wants her to go into seclusion as soon as possible as well. Our dear doctor says that between the two of us and Susan, we've redefined the meaning of high-risk pregnancies. If it was up to Steven, the three of us would be parked in medlab beds from now until our due dates!"

Neroon felt a chill of fear at those playfully said words that he had to work hard to dispel. "Dr. Franklin is a bit overprotective, my love. All will be well, you'll see. After all, for such a miracle as this to occur, it must be the will of the Universe – and such a thing cannot be undone," he said with more confidence than he truly felt.

Marcus sighed and fervently hoped that his _mala_ was right. "You're right, Neroon, he said. "You have to be," he added almost under his breath.

Neroon sighed inwardly as had heard those softy whispered words. He knew that he had to dispel his love's fears. He unwound the blanket from his _mala_ and gently pushed Marcus up, then stood up beside him.

"The night grows cool for you, my love. We should go inside. I will pack up and then we'll go in the back way. That way, we'll make it to our chambers without being caught by the crowd," the Warrior said even as he began to pick up.

When he finished packing everything away into what would have been a too big basket by Human standards, the Warrior easily picked it up in one hand and extended the other to Marcus who took it. "Come, let's go in, my one. I have another surprise waiting for you in our chambers," Neroon said as they began their walk back.

The end.


End file.
